


Heartstrings

by aj_linguistik, FriendlessAnimeLover



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Harem, BDSM, Bottom! Kyouji, Dom! Eldrie, Dom! Kirito, Dom/sub, Eolyne is not Eugeo, M/M, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Power Bottom! Kirito, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smoking, Sub! Kirito, Sub! Kyouji, Submissive Top! Eugeo, Swearing, Top! Eldrie, Verse! Kirito, Whipping, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlessAnimeLover/pseuds/FriendlessAnimeLover
Summary: Kazuto and his band found fame pretty quickly. And honestly, why wouldn't they? A group of very attractive young men with talent and beautiful voices-their popularity was inevitable. But Kazuto's finding that fame can't quench the one strongest thirst his soul has: the desire to truly fall in love with someone. He wants to find a connection with someone, so he searches for love in the members of his crew--between the bedsheets, that is.
Relationships: Eolyne Herlentz/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Nochizawa Eiji | Nautilus | Eiji, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Shinkawa Kyouji | Spiegel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Today on the list of things I am shamelessly not going on anon with! Hello all! I am teaming up with a good friend of mine to act on a guilty pleasure. AKA, I think Kirito being with other pretty guys is way too hot xD but since I'm extraordinarily inexperienced with sexy time fic, my friend, FriendlessAnimeLover, volunteered to help out with the steamy bits! Please give them a warm welcome to SAO fic with this collab! They mostly write BNHA fics, so please give their personal works some love, too! <3 
> 
> This idea admittedly came to me while watching Given with my partner, so that's why the gay harem fic happens to also be a band AU. Give us patience while we work out collaborating content and smut xD and whether you're here for the story or the smut, we're happy to see you! ^-^ Without further delay, and introductory chapter to our guilty horny gay harem fic xD

Life is what you make of it.

I thought that going out and making a name for myself might change the rather bleak outlook I had on life. When I was a very little kid, about ten, I discovered a truth that changed how I looked at my world: I was adopted. It didn’t change how life went day-to-day. Instead, everything just stayed strangely normal. I thought that this information would change how my parents looked at me. It wasn’t them who changed, though. It was me.

When people change, they pick up something or change something about themselves. For me, it was music. My father came home from America one year and brought me a guitar. That guitar consumed my waking hours. I’d play it until my fingers grew callouses. I’d stay awake for long spurts of time just to practice. I was the brother who never left his room, not even when he should have stepped closer to his sister.

Years passed. My skills improved. I went from amateur hiding in my room to the man on stages, trying to earn a bit of pocket cash in high school. Next thing I knew, I was shaking hands with a producer who’s telling me that I’ll make it big in the world. No more mundane life for you, he promises. Just the glory of fame and the freedom of music. And for a bit, I felt the rush of playing on the stage and getting adoring fans who fell over my table at concerts to get signatures.

But the more I played and the more I sought, the more I started to realize that my heart felt empty and was still searching for something. There would be no rest for this weary soul—not until it finally came to rest at the door to the love I’d been seeking for my whole life…

I felt the warmth of fingertips against my bare skin. They traced along my arm and moved up my shoulder, and then they stroked my naked back. I let out a moan of pleasure at the sensation of the gentle touch and lifted my head. Those fingers stopped and reached over to pull my hair out of my face. I suddenly felt lips brush against my cheek. They moved over to my ear, filling it with the heat of the other person’s breath. It tickled my skin. I lazily pulled my hand out from under the pillow and reached up to touch the cheek so close to me.

“Shouldn’t you be getting up to go home, hot shot?”

I chuckled and stroked his cheek with my finger.

“No one wants your bullshit, Eiji,” I said. “You’re the one who wanted a bit of sex after the concert.”

He hummed and I felt his hand slip around me to pull me in closer. Nochizawa Eiji, a man two years my senior, was my bassist. He’d been with me as a fellow artist for a while, and our feelings for one another were fairly complicated. His reason for joining the band, he’d said, was that he was working through some heartbreak—whatever that meant. He never really clarified what his heartbreak was, but at some point through all of the touring and ups and downs of our love-hate relationship, we’d turned into a sort of “friends with benefits” pair. The trouble with that was that we were making a bad habit out of this.

“Don’t be an ass, Kazuto,” Eiji said.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat up in the bed. Reaching over to the opposite nightstand, he picked up a box of cigarettes and pulled a couple of them out. He offered me one. I shook my head for a moment, but then I sighed and took the cigarette from him. He flicked his lighter a few times, held it up close to the butt of his, and lit it. He then reached over to me and lit mine. What would my parents say if they saw me right now? I shouldn’t think about those sorts of things. I laid back against the pillow and took a long drag of the cigarette just to let it out slowly over my head.

“You’re the reason I go through so many packs of these, asshole,” Eiji said.

I chuckled.

“Stress or your inability to refuse sharing them with me?” I teased.

He bumped his leg against mine under the sheets.

“How about a mixture of both?” he said. “You know, Eldrie would totally kill us for this.”

I nodded my head and took another slow drag of the cigarette.

“That’s why I don’t smoke when I fuck him,” I said, rather nonchalantly.

I could feel Eiji rolling his eyes at me. He probably presumed I was joking. But my business was my business, and even if I was sleeping with my young manager, what was it to him? Eiji and I weren’t an actual couple, we were just a pair of band members who had sex when we felt like it. I’d never kissed him for any romantic reasons. If I slept with Eldrie at times, it was none of his concern.

Truthfully, I think I thought that searching for love through sex had become a bit of a problem for me. At first, I’d really thought that maybe Eiji and I could separate our differences by trying to have a romantic connection. Somewhere in all of the hot and bothered sex, I’d lost my true intentions. I’d found that a bit dull, so I’d tried it with other people in the band and crew. Who was I kidding, though? I’d slept with four different people in this group, and I’d made a true love connection with none of them. Maybe these things took time.

“Yeah, I can see him snapping the cigarettes in half,” Eiji said, sighing.

Smoke curled out of his mouth as he spoke. He really was hot. The man had the side profile of a Greek statue. Even if he wasn’t my true love ever-after, he was certainly pleasing to look at. I couldn’t argue that I had a pretty hot sex life so long as I kept banging him.

“Yeah, and he’d say some dumb shit about getting cancer as if we don’t already know,” I said. “I suppose he means well.”

Eiji rolled his eyes.

“You think Eolyne would smoke one?” he asked.

I snorted.

“In your dreams,” I said. “Though he’s more likely than Kyouji is.”

I saw Eiji’s mouth split into a grin as he considered Kyouji trying to smoke. I bet he could picture the coughing and choking as he made an unpleasant face just as clearly as I could. There was no way Kyouji would be sticking one of these in his mouth. It wasn’t his sort of thing. Eolyne, on the other hand…he was a wild card. I supposed neither of them had the demeanor of smokers.

“For a quiet guy, he really does write good lyrics,” Eiji said. “Too bad someone dumb like you belts them out.”

I huffed.

“Hey, I probably had a higher grade point average than you did in grade school, so I don’t want to hear it, jackass,” I said. “Besides, we’ve always agreed that my voice was prettier than yours, Eiji.”

He shook his head.

“What are you, a woman?” he said.

As he gave me an irritated glare, I sat up and dramatically leaned up against him, giving him a pout as I wrapped an arm around him.

“Don’t make me go home, Ei-chan,” I said, putting every ounce of sass and femininity I had in my body into the statement just to piss him off. “Can’t we go one more time?”

He just pushed me back off.

“That was the worst impression of a woman I’ve ever heard,” he said. “You’ve had enough dick for one day. You even got a smoke out of me. If you want more sex, go pester Eldrie or Eolyne, slut.”

I chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek as one final touch to my masterful teasing. He lazily swatted at me as I rolled out of the bed and picked up my underwear off of the floor to slip it back on. I pulled my pants on first, not wanting to set my cigarette down. I turned around to glance at Eiji one last time; he threw my shirt at me. Catching it, I chuckled and finally put the cigarette out so I could pull it on. We mumbled a goodbye to one another as I stepped out of the hotel room.

We were presently on tour; our most recent stop was Sapporo. The winter air was brisk, even though for me, November was a bit early for it to be this cold. Snowflakes danced around my head as I stepped out into the street. Hopefully, this wouldn’t stick. I sent a quick text message before crossing over to the other side, and then fast-walked my way over to a small, cozy-looking café I’d been to a few times since stopping for this set of shows. I found myself quickly seated in a booth, slowly sipping at a coffee while I gripped the mug with both hands to warm them up. Minutes later, someone slipped into the seat across from me, tapping a finger on the table as he glared over at me.

“It’s been four hours, Kazuto,” he said. “Whatever delayed you for four hours, pray tell?”

I had to do my best to hide my smirk as I sat the mug down.

“Oh, Eiji and I got a little caught up talking,” I said. “What did you need to discuss with me again, Eolyne?”

He gave me an unconvinced hum. The waitress stopped at our table and dropped off his drink order, which I must have missed him making. He picked the mug up in a way that I thought reminded me a bit of the anime character Levi Ackerman, and then he took a dainty sip of the drink. He set the mug back down and leaned back in his chair so that he could fold one leg over top of the other.

“My brother is here in Sapporo,” he said.

I nodded my head, unsure of where this was going.

“Good for him?” I said. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

Eolyne sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“He’s in need of work,” he said. “I offered for him to work with Kyouji as another member of our technical crew.”

Frowning, I rolled my mug back and forth against my palm for a moment.

“Does he know anything about working as a sound tech?” I asked. “Eldrie will have a fit if he doesn’t. You know that. It was hard enough getting Kyouji hired.”

Nodding, Eolyne reached over and picked up his mug for another sip.

“I’ve already talked it out with Eldrie,” he said. “I just wanted your permission first, since I know how shy you can be.”

I spluttered into my coffee.

“I’m not…I’m not shy!” I said.

He rolled his eyes.

“As soon as you’re done faking it with your customer service face at the signing table, you go back into turtle mode,” he said. “So, am I allowed to let Eugeo come and work with us, effective immediately, since he has already been approved by our manager?”

Sucking in my breath, I mumbled a barely-convincing approval. Eolyne smiled politely and nodded his head. He sent a quick text on his phone, likely telling his brother that he’d be starting work with us soon. We both ordered a coffee refill to go, picked up our cups at the main counter, paid, and then shuffled back over to the hotel. We stopped outside of my room’s door. I nodded at the door, indicating for him to come inside.

“Oh, no, I know you,” he said. “You’ll never wake up tomorrow if we mess around at this hour.”

I smirked at him and grasped him by the collar of his shirt.

“Consider it your payment for suckering me into letting your brother join the crew,” I said.

He sighed and walked past me into my room without another thought. I followed after him, quite pleased with my own bullshit. He pulled off his shirt and set it down rather neatly on the chair beside a little desk. When he turned around to face me, he was undoing his belt.

“You had better take a shower first,” he insisted.

I rolled my eyes and waved at him, tossing my coat and shirt back off.

“Yeah, yeah,” I said. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

I ducked into the shower for a quick rinse. I very quickly forgot about him hiring his brother as the steam warmed up my frigid skin. The brother melted out of my brain just like the chill melted away from my body. There was only one person in my head for the moment: Eolyne himself.


End file.
